Sasuke's Little Issue
by Dyeh
Summary: Sasuke's been fighting his 'inner gay' for way too long. And now... it plans to come out, which catches our favourite black haired ninja completely by surprise... One Shot. Slight Shounen ai implications. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, if I did, he would be gayer than... uh... Neji...?**

I am back once again with another fanfiction that makes Sasuke gay, although this time there's a hint of a little Sasuke x Naruto - one of my least favourite pairings I must say, but, you know... it just kind of happened like that o.o; Oh, right, this one is considerabley shorter because I was writing it out of pure boredom to irritate a few of my friends, and I thought it was rather fun, and funny so I was like; "Why don't I upload this?" and then my brain answered, _What the hell are you asking me for?_ And I was like; "I don't know!" Then I laughed. The only issue I have with this fiction is the shortness... oh, and, in advance, I don't plan to continue it. Oh, and Sasuke is OOC.

So, here we are, I'm finished keeping you. Have fun with _Sasuke's Little Issue_, support the 'Gay Sasuke', and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's Little Issue**

Sasuke paused, turning around to look behind him, then back to the front, then back again. Something, or someone was stalking him... and he didn't like it. No, he was next to kicking the crap out of what ever it was that _was_ stalking him. Oh... how he'd like to kick it into the dirt, stab its face, and, if it was a guy, give him a bubble bath... wait! No! He didn't think like that! But... man... the bubbles would make it all worth while... if not for a certain someone sitting in it.

Sasuke shook his head free from all those bubbly thoughts, clenching his fists. Whoever it was stalking him, provided it was a guy, would be chained to the bed before long... at the corner of his mouth, Sasuke felt drool appearing, but he shook that thought free, and decided to just not think at all.

Unfortunately, that was when he decided that he was going to think of what it would be like if it was a girl... but... nothing really came to mind. No, he'd probably just give them the cold shoulder. But if it was a guy...

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke screamed to nobody in particular, whacking his forehead. Glaring, he swung around to face Naruto, who was grinning and walking closer. And, then, Sasuke's mind went into overdrive. Naruto was energetic... in all places... "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He screamed, putting his hand out in emphasis, Naruto blinked and stopped.

"Sasuke-teme? What the...?"

And then, all the images of a shirtless Naruto appeared in Sasuke's brain. Sasuke's 'gayness' was starting to force its way out. "Just... just don't!" Sasuke continued, backing away, now faced with other mature images that will not be mentioned in this fanfiction. "Don't come near me!"

With that, Sasuke screamed, swung around and ran as far away from Naruto as possible. Naruto of which, just blinked, scratched his head and said; "I always knew Sasuke was bound to go hermit one of these days."

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked himself, rocking back and forth in his cupboard, where he'd locked himself to prevent himself from hitting on any unsuspecting guys. Yes, he was very insecure about his current 'status'. 

_That's simple._ His brain replied, sounding rather pleased with itself, _you're gay._

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke protested, now very aware that he was once again, arguing with his brain. "I like _girls_!"

_Then what was that dream about Neji last night...?_

"I DID NOT DREAM _THAT STUFF_ ABOUT NEJI LAST NIGHT!"

_Ha! Got ya! I didn't say anything about you pair doing **that stuff**._

"Gah!" Sasuke tuned out of his brain, his eyes now very wide and afraid. Sasuke really, honestly, didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to do those things to guys. He _really_ didn't. He didn't want to see Neji in bed... okay... so he did...

_You're gay._ His brain said, _just hurry up and accept it and we can all go home._

"But we are home!" Sasuke cried, now clutching his knees.

* * *

"Sasuke-sennin...?" Naruto blinked, propping open the door to Sasuke's place. A very bewildered and irritated Neji was standing behind him, with his hands on his hips. 

"This had better be good, Naruto." He said sternly, and Naruto just gave him _the_ look that a Mother gives a complaining child.

"It _is_ good." Naruto assured him, stepping into the house, "Sasuke's gone hermit. We have to snap him out of it."

Neji sighed, but followed Naruto inside. It was then that the thought occurred to him; _Hey. Why am I even here? I don't even care about Sasuke!_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Sasuke-sennin, where are you? Come out!" He then elbowed Neji in the stomach to help calling as well. Neji just sighed and called;

"Gay-wad! Where are you?"

Naruto shot him a glare.

* * *

_Yay! Guys!_ Sasuke's brain squealed in a rather girlish manner. The other part of Sasuke didn't agree. He had actually stopped breathing. In his current condition, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he actually... did... things... to... "GAH!" 

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth with his hand, hoping to god that they hadn't heard him. And, unless he was mistaken, Neji was there with Naruto. _Neji has long hair._ His brain reminded him, _and long hair is sexy._

"Shut up!" He whispered, now covering his ears. "I'm not listening!"

_Don't try and fight it. You've liked long hair ever since you saw Itachi, remember? And would you hurry up and get over your stupid morals!_

"I'm not listening!"

"Ah!" Naruto said grinning; opening the cupboard that Sasuke was in, to find a rather delusional black haired teenager – and who was by now drooling. Of course, Naruto had followed Sasuke's panicked whispered. Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi's container for nothing. "I found you, Sasuke-sennin!"

Neji sighed, walking up behind him. "Can I go now?"

And, that was when Sasuke jumped them.

(A/n: The end! I won't go on from here, because it is up to your imagination if Sasuke does... things... to them or just lets them go! Go me! I'm evil!)


End file.
